Ireland
Ireland, also known as the Republic of Ireland (Irish: Éire), is a country located in western Europe. The Republic of Ireland occupies approximately five-sixths of the island of Ireland. It shares its only land border with Northern Ireland to the north-east, which remains part of the United Kingdom. Ireland uses the PEGI rating system, as with most European countries, though many games in the series are still rated by the BBFC. Ireland in the Grand Theft Auto Series 3D Universe ''GTA III'' *The female tramps seen around the city talk in a distinct Northern Irish accent. ''GTA San Andreas'' *The Emerald Isle casino in Las Venturas takes its name from the popular nickname for the island. *Boxer Fraser Ashley hails from Ireland. ''GTA Liberty City Stories'' *Joseph Daniel O'Toole is mentioned of being of Irish decent, and as a result is unable of being "made" by the Italian Leone Family. HD Universe ''GTA IV'' + Episodes *The McReary Family are a 2nd generation Irish American crime family, their crime affiliates, Michael Keane and Gordon Sargent, originate from Ireland also. *Phil Bell is described as "90% Irish". *Steinway Beer Garden and Lucky Winkles are Irish-themed pubs found in Liberty City. These pubs feature many pieces of Irish-themed memorabilia such as Gaelic/English road-signs for Galway, Cork and Dublin as well as a hurley that is hung up behind the bars, a reference to the Gaelic sport of hurling. *Most of the northwestern neighborhoods in Dukes have Irish influences. *The Celebinator may possibly be from Ireland, as he speaks with an Irish accent. *The second part of ''A History of Liberty City'' focuses on Irish immigration to Liberty City. *Several private jets feature the Irish flag on the tail. *The in-game website americantravelguide.net mentions Ireland, claiming that if anyone touches the wallet of the person reading the website, they should beat the person up, mocking the stereotypes of drunken violence among Irish people. * Blarneys Stout is a parody of Guinness, a famous stout from Ireland. Its name is a reference to the famous Blarney Stone in south-west Ireland. ''GTA CW'' *The Irish American Killers have Irish origins. One of them is Liam. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Patrick McReary returns from GTA IV as a recruitable heist member. *The Irish flag is one of the flags hoisted outside the Jetsam Terminal. *The San Andreas Flight School Update added an Ireland Chute Bag in the game. *Michael De Santa is possibly of Irish descent because he has many Irish-themed tattoos available. Michael's birth surname (Townley) is of Celtic origin.http://www.ancestry.co.uk/name-origin?surname=townley He also has green eyes, which is a common Irish trait. *Ireland is mentioned on the Chakra Attack show on West Coast Talk Radio when a caller discusses potato water, which people in Ireland are working on when "not brooding over cigarettes". *In the Yellow Jack Inn there is a antique road sign with the capital city of Dublin and its direct Gaelic translation (Baile Átha Cliath) in the center of the Inn, and a bodhrán with "Feckin' Irish" and a leprechaun imprinted on it near the door of the inn. *The Cunning Stunts update adds various racing jackets with Irish flags emblazoned on them. References Navigation Category:Countries Category:European countries